


Take On The World

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong you fell into a coma. You’ve been in that coma for two years. Your husband, Dean, has been taking care of your 5 year old daughter, Cali. One morning when Dean goes to get Cali up and ready for the day, he notices the door to the room you’ve been in for the last two years is wide open. Dean hadn’t gone to see you yet today and begins to panic, because when he looks at the bed. You’re gone.





	Take On The World

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests if anyone wants to requests anything. I'm also on tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun!

“Daddy, can I see mommy tonight?”

Dean stiffened turning to look at his (Y/H/C) haired daughter. She looked so much like you, had your beautiful features, your smile, but had his deep green eyes. His heart would ache sometimes when he looked at her, missing you all the more.

“Not tonight Cali, tomorrow though ok princess?” Dean smiled.

Cali nodded and Dean helped her into bed. He covered her up kissing her forehead and pinching her nose. Cali giggled pushing his hand away. She was his little girl, anyone could tell he’d go to the ends of the earth for his daughter.

“Daddy!” She pouted.

Dean chuckled and turned off her lamp. Dean noticed her mumble something and frowned.

“What’s wrong Cali?”

She smiled at him and shook her head.

“Nothing, when I’m scared of monsters in my room mommy used to tell me it’s ok because their more scared of you daddy! So when I get scared I do what mommy told me and tell the monsters to leave me alone or my daddy will get them!” Cali said.

Dean blinked and smiled at her, he kissed her forehead one more time. He muttered an 'I love you’ to his daughter before closing the door. Making his way to the kitchen he grab a beer and headed towards the room you’d been in for the last two years. Cas came to check on you regularly, but he couldn’t wake you, still the angel came every day, which Dean was thankful for. Dean sat on the floor by the door. Lately he’d found it harder and harder to go into your room. His heart broke seeing you lay there, as if you were sleeping. The possibility of you never waking up again made him nearly throw his beer bottle against the wall. Instead, he took a swing of his beer as he rested his head against the wall.

“She’s getting so big Y/N, and so stubborn.” Dean chuckled.

He often did this, sat outside your door, or by your bed and talked to you like you could respond. Despite not being entirely sure if you could hear him or not he told you about his day, every day.

“If you were awake you’d probably be saying she gets that from me.” Dean snorted.

' _If you were awake, would you wake?_ ’

That thought played in Dean’s mind for a few moments. His heart sank the longer he thought about it. Shaking his head he stood up and all but chugged his beer, finishing it in a shorter time then he planned. He grabbed the door handle to your room, but never turned it. His hand lingered on the door knob.

“Dean?”

Sam’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. Dean glanced at his brother, noting the pity in his eyes. Dean scowled at him, walking past him.

“I know Sam.” Dean said shortly.

Dean slammed the door to his room. He ran a hand through his hair. Stressed and angry he shut out the light going to bed. Had anyone been walking the halls they would have heard a door slowly open. Cali’s eyes flew open after hearing a noise outside her door. Grabbing her small plush giraffe she slid out of bed. She walked to the door opening it slowly. Looking left then right she walked into the hall.

“You should be in bed.”

A feminine voice scolded playfully behind her. Cali turned around a bright smile lighting up her face.

**'The Next Morning’**

Dean, as usual, got up early. He slowly got dressed and ready as he shook the last bit of sleep off. He ran into Sam in the hall waving him off when the younger Winchester brother tried to apologize about last night.

“Sam, it ain’t a big deal, just spare me your pity looks. Go get Cali up for me would ya?” Dean sighed.

“Why? Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“To see Y/N…” Dean muttered.

Seeing that look of pity in Sam’s eyes again made Dean glare at his brother pushing him out of the way. Sam sighed and headed towards his niece’s room. He made it halfway when he heard Dean yell.

“SAM!!”

Sam hurried to where Dean was. His eyes widened when he saw your door wide open but you were gone.

“Where’s Y/N?”

“I don’t know I guess my comatose wife decided to change rooms Sammy!” Dean said sarcastically.

Sam was about to respond when they heard Cali let out a squeal of laughter. Exchanging looks the brothers started looking for her.

“Cali! Where are you princess!?” Dean called.

“In the kitchen Daddy! Come see the surprise!” Cali yelled.

When they walked into the kitchen they froze in their tracks. Dean was almost convinced he was dreaming, because you couldn’t possibly be standing in front of him. You sat a plate of waffles in front of Cali and turned to them. You smiled, pointing to the large stack of waffles.

“Hungry?” You smirked.

Dean let out something that sounded like a mix between a sob and a laugh. He hurried over to you pulling you into his arms.

“Y/N…” He whispered.

You buried our face in his chest, and he kissed the top of your head.

“You’re awake.” He said as if he couldn’t believe it.

You pulled back slightly to look at him. He cupped your face in his hands staring into your (Y/E/C) eyes. He pulled you back into a bone crushing hug.

“You’re awake! She’s awake Sammy!” He laughed.

Sam smiled, his eyes watery as he watched his brother smile, a real smile for the first time in two years. You blinked away tears as you gave him a lingering kiss. He rested his forehead against yours.

“Cali, tells me you were an amazing father while I was…sleeping.” You said glancing at your daughter with joy.

“I didn’t think I could do it without you, Y/N. Baby I needed you so bad.” Dean whispered.

“You did amazing Dean. You raised our beautiful girl for two years without me, you are amazing.” You assured him smiling.

He held you close once more and didn’t care that he was crying. He was too happy to care.

“Did you like the surprise daddy? Mommy and I stayed up all night planning it, and cooking your favorites!” Cali said proudly.

Dean chuckled, looking at his daughter.

“Of course I do, I love it.” Dean said.

He looked back at you giving you the most loving look.

“I love you.”

You felt a fresh wave of tears well in your eyes, but they were tears of joy. Dean looked overjoyed just to hold you again.

“I love you too Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
